The Severance of Two Worlds
by AppleSlice
Summary: Taking place after Ichigo loses his powers, we find him longing for a reason to live. He then gets confronted by someone that he knows... someone from... the future? New characters, new story, new powers, a great adventure unfolds.
1. Pilot

*_Author's Note: This story happens 2 months after Aizen is defeated. Ichigo is put into his normal life, without his shinigami powers… or is he?_

_**Okay I gotta admit, the first few chapters might be a bit boring, but please give me some time to get into the actual plot. I promise you it will be much more interesting than the introductions :P_

_***Also, the beginning might seem a little similar to the manga, but don't fret, it's just a build up for the greatness that is to come forth. :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why the script format?<strong>_

_A: Many many many people asked this. First off, I was a co-writer for paramount studios. As an intern, not a staff member. Because of this, I got used to the script style. Another reason is that this style is different than all the other fics on this site. In my opinion, it provides an easy read, as there are lots of pauses and what not. I also think this type of style gives off suspense pretty well, as I always get reviews about how my cliff hangers bother you. :D Keeps you reading right? This style was something I was debating upon, but I found that I can write stories much faster and more efficiently like this, so yes. There is my long explanation. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>BLEACH – THE SEVERANCE OF TWO WORLDS<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Pilot<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=Bell Rings=-<strong>

**Teacher**: Okay class, please finish the reading on section 4 for this nights homework. Oh, and Ichigo, please see me after class.

Ichigo sighed. He waited for everyone to get out of the room. From the back of the class, he rose out of his seat and slowly walked up to the teacher.

**Ichigo**: Yes Mr. Tanaka?

**Teacher**: Ichigo, I was wondering about your performance these days. You always come into my classroom with this depressed look. It's there for the whole period, and your scores are terrible. I know your potential Ichigo, and this isn't it. Is something wrong? Did something happen on that family vacation you went to?

**Ichigo**: No Mr. Tanaka. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I promise to get my act together.

**Teacher**: And that attitude, I'm not used to it. Why are you being so polite to me? This confusion is not good for my health you know. Sigh.. well then, carry on. Go home and sleep. You look very tired.

**Ichigo**: Yes Mr. Tanaka. Thank you for understanding.

Mr. Tanaka shook his head as Ichigo walked out the door. Ichigo looked down the hall, looked down at his feet and started walking.

**Ichigo**: (thinking) Hah, vacation. That's pretty funny. I wish all that was as fun as a vacation. Sigh… I don't feel the same anymore Mr. Tanaka. I don't feel like the same guy. Cliché yes, but I have a hole inside of me that grows bigger and bigger as the days go on. Sigh, who am I kidding? This is my life now. A normal high school student. No spiritual powers, no connection with other worlds, no monsters, no Soul Reapers, no… Rukia… Yes this is me. I have to live with it.

Ichigo reached the end of a flight of stairs and saw the people that kept himself going.

**Inoue**: KUROSAKI KUNNN! 3

Ichigo walked up to them.

**Ichigo**: Hey Inoue, Chad. Where's four eyes?

Just then he heard a Hollow's scream. The three looked towards the sound and they saw a Hollow come out from behind the buildings frantically flapping its wings, trying to get away. Then a rain of arrow shaped light beams shot out from the ground, all of them piercing the Hollow without one arrow to waste. The Hollow cringed, and later dissolved. The three just looked at each other, shrugged, and moved on. They didn't need to go past the buildings to see who the shooter was. They knew.

The three walked on down the street away from the shooter, casually talking, like nothing has happened before. They then came up to Inoue's stop.

**Ichigo**: Hey Inoue, isn't your house on that side?

**Inoue**: Yeah, but umm… I promised Chad that I'd bake cookies with him for his friend's birthday.

**Ichigo**: Oh. Umm... okay. I'll just be going then. Bye guys!

The three split up. Ichigo walking one way and the remaining pair walking the other.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Chad and Inoue=-<strong>

The two were walking till Chad broke the silence.

**Chad**: Okay Inoue, I don't think he can hear us anymore. What did you want to talk about?

**Inoue**: Oh. Chad, do you feel that Ichigo is kind of different?

**Chad**: Well yeah, he's more quiet now, more composed. I think he matured a lot from the time before everything happened. He's also more depressed though… and he looks tired all the time.

**Inoue**: So you felt it too.

**Chad**: Well yeah, everyone can see it on his face.

**Inoue**: No. I mean his reiatsu. You didn't mention the difference of his reiatsu. So you must've felt it.

Chad froze.

**Chad**: Uhh… sigh… yeah. I sort of noticed. But you know me. I'm not that good in sensing people's reiatsus and what not. I didn't want to say anything out loud and seem like an idiot.

**Inoue**: But you can feel it right?

**Chad**: (pause) yeah.

**Inoue**: It's very faint, but it's there. I wonder what that means… I heard his last stunt with Aizen totally cut his connection off with the spiritual world.

**Chad**: I… don't know… really… But I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong. I mean, it would be normal to sense reiatsu in Ichigo. There's probably just some leftover from last time.

**Inoue**: Sigh…. Yeah I guess..

They reached a fork in the road.

**Inoue**: Well, Imma go here. See you later Chad! 3

Chad says farewell and they both split up. Inoue walked on, still puzzled and worried.

**Inoue**: Yes Chad, you really aren't good at sensing reiatsu. If you did, you can feel that his reiatsu is NOT the same as before. It feels more… empty. That's why I'm worried.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Ichigo=-<strong>

Ichigo walked on pondering about everything. He still looked depressed. It seemed his friends really were the only things in the world that kept him going. As he was walking, he spotted two middle school girls walking side by side towards him. Ichigo saw them giggle as they passed him. Then it happened.

As soon as they passed him one of the girls fell as if she lost strength in her knees, as if her legs were made of jelly. Ichigo looked back surprised and did everything he can to help and comfort the girl.

**Ichigo**: (picking her up) Are you okay?

**Girl 1**: Yeah… I'm fine. I'm okay, really. Thank you for helping.

**Ichigo**: No problem.

Ichigo smiled and walked away disappearing behind a corner.

**Girl 2**: What happened?

**Girl 1**: I don't know… it felt like… like I was being pushed down by something… It was even hard to breathe… and my eyes felt hazy.

**Girl 2**: Hazy? You're probably just tired. All that secret studying eh? 3

**Girl 1**: I don't study! I'm not nerdy! I'm a cool girl!

**Girl 2**: Hahaha okay okay whatever you say.

She then danced ahead singing to herself. The girl that fell down then righted herself, took a deep breath and looked back. From behind the corner where Ichigo disappeared, she looked up at the telephone lines. The pole itself was bent towards the ground and the telephone lines above had its leathery substance melted, as she saw drops of black goo falling from the lines. She was mesmerized until her friend broke the hypnotism.

**Girl 2**: Hey! You coming?

The girl turned around.

**Girl 1**: Uhh.. yeah! I'm coming!

She ran towards her friend whispering to herself, "I'm just tired. Like she said, I'm just tired."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: End<strong>_


	2. The Visit

_**Chapter 2: The Visit**_

* * *

><p><strong>-=Ichigo=-<strong>

**Ichigo**: DAD! I'M GOING TO GO OUT FOR A WHILE OKAY? IF KARIN COMES THE—

**Isshin** (Ichigo's dad): GERONIMOOOO~~~~!

Ichigo looked up and saw his dad ready to pile drive him to the ground. He was used to this. He stepped to the side and stuck out his arm, his hand balled into a fist.

**Isshin**: Oh no. *hit* ACK!

**Ichigo**: Like I said, if Karin comes, tell her I went out to get some fresh air.

Isshin still massaging his stomach: Where are you going huh? Hot date? Can I come too? :D

**Ichigo**: I'm going out for FRESH AIR. Get away from me old man.

Isshin stood straight up, now with a serious look on his face.

**Isshin**: How are you taking everything so far Ichigo?

Ichigo froze.

**Ichigo**: Everything's fine. Imma go.

He shut the door and went outside. He looked around and took deep breaths.

**Ichigo**: (to himself) It's been so long and I still can't get used to it.

Ichigo then heard a noise in the distance. It was a bellow, a loud distorted bellow. Something he heard one too many times in his life.

**Ichigo**: Hollow.

He bolted towards the noise. He knew it was reckless. He knew that without his powers, it was useless. But he wanted to do something. He wanted to get out of his hole. He wanted to move.

He wanted to fight.

Ichigo reached the source and it was a centipede shaped Hollow. Huffing and puffing, he stared down the Hollow until the Hollow turned towards him.

**Hollow**: Sayyy… what do we have here? A soul reaper? No. There's barely any reiatsu in this guy. A human? And he can see me! HAH! He must be one of those special ones. The UNLUCKY ones! HAHA! I found myself a prize!

The hollow crawled extremely quickly towards Ichigo. Ichigo still had his reflexes and he jumped up into the air.

The Hollow was smarter though. It jumped from its place, knowing that Ichigo can't dodge in midair.

**Ichigo**: Crap…

The Hollow wrapped around Ichigo and it squeezed harder and harder till he couldn't breathe.

**Hollow**: HOW IS IT COCKY HUMAN! HAHAHA! You even came at me with those fearsome eyes thinking you were going to cause some destruction. YOU CAN'T EVEN HURT ME! I GOT A COCKY HUMAN! I GOT A COCKY HUMAN!

This feeling was something Ichigo longed for. That sense of fear. The feeling that he felt on the battlefield when all hope was lost. He flashbacked to all his experiences when he felt fear. He then smiled. It soothed him. He was now going to die and his depression would come to an end.

Then something shone in the distance.

**Mysterious Figure**: It's you who's cocky, you ugly beast.

Then a rain of light arrows came shooting towards Ichigo. None of the arrows hit him, but they stuck out of the hollow like a cactus.

**Hollow**: NO! IT CAN'T BE! I WAS SO CLOSE! HOW DARE YOU! WHO DARES TO STOP ME FROM ENJOYING MYSELF! SHOW YOURSELF!

Then the mysterious figure came out of the distance. He was in white and with his gloved hand he touched his glasses.

**Ishida**: Judge, jury, and executioner. Uryu Ishida. At your service.

The Hollow let out its final scream in anger as it dissolved into nothingness. Ichigo was dropped from the air.

Ishida walked up to him.

**Ishida**: Looking mighty weak there you ant.

Ichigo snapped. He stood up racing towards Ishida and grabbed him by the collar.

**Ichigo**: WHAT THE HELL ISHIDA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!

Ishida, pissed off, pushed Ichigo away.

**Ishida**: I saved your life you bumbling retard! You were on the verge of death!

**Ichigo**: EXACTLY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY? I WAS…. I wanted to…

Ichigo started to cry.

**Ichigo**: I can't do this anymore. I want to die Ishida. I want to die. I felt fear when I was held by that hollow. Something that reminded me of the past. Something I want. I want it back Ishida. You wouldn't understand… you wouldn't… no one would…

Something beeped. Ishida took out his cell phone. He flipped it open, closed it and turned to Ichigo.

**Ishida**: I.. gotta go… it's a Hollow…

**Ichigo**: THEN GO! GO DO YOUR DUTY! GO SAVE LIVES WHILE I GROVEL HERE ON MY OWN!

**Ishida**: Ichigo…

**Ichigo**: GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

Ishida stepped back surprised. Then he got angry. He straightened up.

**Ishida**: You know what Ichigo? You did change. No, I'm not talking about how you are more depressed, or that you have no reiatsu anymore. No Ichigo. You became a helpless idiot. Did you already forget what all of that was for? Do you think your sacrifice only pains YOU? I WANNA FIGHT WITH YOU ICHIGO. But I guess not. I wouldn't want a partner who doesn't even know what he's fighting for anyways. You're weak Ichigo, not physically, but mentally. You are not the Ichigo I know.

Ishida turned around.

**Ishida**: I would talk more, but like you said, you wouldn't understand.

Ishida took off.

Ichigo stood there crouched… frozen… with the words of Ishida in his ears. He remembered the passion that he had long ago. The time of his discovery of his powers came back to him. The marvelous discovery that he had which he used to protect humanity. Then came the memory of his saving Rukia. The way he saved her with his power warmed his heart. Then came Inoue, then more and more memories came to remind him what he really fought for.

**Ichigo**: Thank you Ishida. You really are one of my best friends. I now know what I'm fighting for. I fight to protect others. Please Ishida, let me be your partner once again.

Ichigo stood up. He straightened himself out and he started walking towards Urahara's shop.

**Ichigo**: Sigh… Well I guess talking to Urahara and the kids will cheer me up. Maybe I'll talk to him about using a weapon or something. Yeah… Sigh… No matter how much I think about it, this powerlessness keeps getting to me.

He then kicked a stone that was by his foot into the bushes.

Then something happened.

In the darkness, a very bright light shone in the dark. It blinded Ichigo as he covered his face with his arm. He couldn't see anything but he heard a door creak open, then shut. He heard a rustling in the bush and he could tell the blinding light stopped. Even though it stopped, Ichigo was still partly blinded.

**Ichigo**: (thinking) Oh crap. What the hell. This isn't good. It has to be an animal right? Like a bunny?

The bunny talked.

**Female Voice**: Ichigo? Ichigo… is that really you?

The voice seemed familiar, but somehow distant at the same time. The voice also gave him the idea that the speaker is weakened, as the voice sounded very tired.

**Ichigo**: (thinking still partly blinded) It wasn't a Senkei Gate. Those aren't that blinding. This is different. Is it Rukia?

Ichigo looked up, his vision blurry, he saw a female figure holding a sword. He couldn't quite make out the face but it seemed so familiar to him that it killed him that he couldn't see.

**Female Voice**: Oh thank goodness. Ichigo, it is you… you're really here. Ichigo….

She fell into Ichigo's arms passed out.

By this time, Ichigo had his vision back. He looked up and down the body. Just a regular shirt and shorts but very tattered and damage. And she held a sword. She then came up to the face and was shocked.

She WAS a person that he was familiar with. That's who he was comparing the voice to, yet this person seemed a little bit older than the person he knew, like an older version of her. Like she had been through so much, so much… pain. Still, he had to call out her name.

**Ichigo**: Karin?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: End<strong>_

* * *

><p>*I'll try to add chapters as soon as I can! :D<p> 


	3. Dumbfounded

_**Chapter 3: Dumbfounded**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo sprinted across the woods carrying Karin in his arms. He had no idea what was going on. He knew that the Karin he was holding wasn't the Karin he knew. This one was different. She was taller, and he hated to say it, but Ichigo noticed that her body had developed nicely. She would've been an attraction for the guys. She also had long flowing locks, which made Ichigo think that she got out of her tomboy stage. But what really stood out about her was the thing that was clenched tightly in her hand. He knew what it was. He'd been exposed to it for so long.<p>

She had a Zanpaktou.

**Ichigo**: (thinking) Goddammit. What the hell! What the hell is going on! Urahara. Urahara will know. He knows everything. Shit.

He reached the shop after countless hours of running. He noticed that the lights were on.

**Voice**: ICHIGOOOO!

Ichigo looked up. He saw Jinta with his huge metal bat in the air.

**Jinta**: HAHAHA! I GOT YOU NOW! I'VE HEARD ALL ABOUT YOU AND HOW YOU LOST YOUR POWERS! AND BETTER YET YOU HAVE SOMEONE IN YOUR ARMS! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!

**Ichigo**: (thinking) Shit. Not now…

**Jinta**: JINTA GRANDDD SLAAA-

Just then, Karin's hand rose.

A blue force-field surrounded the pair right as Jinta ran into the field. Jinta made impact with the force-field and froze in the air. Both Ichigo and Jinta were shocked. They had no idea what was going on. Just then, Jinta flew back, so fast and far, that he flew over the buildings in the distance.

Ichigo's face was beaded with sweat from the intense situation. He looked down at Karin and saw that she was smiling. Then she started whispering but Ichigo couldn't hear her. Ichigo moved his head closer to her lips.

**Karin**: You can't… I can't see… me. Don't show me… to Karin.

**Ichigo**: Don't worry Karin. We're at Urahara's shop. You won't be-

Then the shop's door slid open. Urahara stepped out. Following shortly, was Karin.

Ichigo couldn't move.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Urahara=-<strong>

Urahara came out of the shop from all the noise.

**Urahara**: My my. What's all the ruckus?

Urahara peered out into the darkness to see Ichigo holding another human being in his arms.

**Urahara**: Hey Karin, it's your broth-

Urahara stopped talking. He stared at the pair in the darkness. But he fixed his eyes on the person Ichigo was holding. He noticed that Ichigo was holding a girl, but something was special about the girl.

As Urahara looked carefully, he noticed that there was a thin line of snow-white reiatsu surrounding the girl. He was shocked. He had never seen anything like it.

**Urahara**: Karin, wait here.

He flash-stepped all the way to where Ichigo was.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Ichigo=-<strong>

Ichigo saw Urahara appear in front of his eyes.

**Ichigo**: U-Urahara. She… it's..

**Urahara**: Oh dear. This isn't good.

Urahara turned around.

**Urahara**: (shouting) Karin-chan! You can go home noowww~~~! We're done for today!

In the distance, Ichigo saw Karin nod, then walk off out of sight.

**Urahara**: Ichigo, snap out of it. Let's hurry and take her inside. She's not in the best shape.

**Ichigo**: I should… call Inoue. She would be able to help.

**Urahara**: No. Right now, it's best to limit the amount of people that know about this. Take her inside.

The three walked inside the shop. Urahara went inside the room and laid out blankets and left to get a wet, warm towel. Ichigo set Karin, the older Karin, down onto the blankets. He sat next to her on the floor and kept pondering about the situation that he was in.

Urahara came in with a steaming towel. He knelt by Karin and placed the towel on her forehead.

**Urahara**: We were lucky that she was brought to us like this. This way, we don't need Inoue's powers. She'll heal up fine.

**Ichigo**: That's a relief…

They were both silent for a moment.

**Urahara**: Say Ichigo, I know you're as, or probably even more, as dumbfounded as I am, but could you explain to me what happened?

Ichigo explained what happened…

* * *

><p><strong>-=Karin=-<strong>

Karin kept a good distance from the shop.

**Karin**: (thinking) Okay, this is far enough for Urahara not to sense my presence.

She squatted down.

**Karin**: (thinking) Why is Ichigo here? Who was he holding?... I'm so confused.

She noticed that nothing crazy was happening inside the shop but she was able to hear muffled noises. The mystery was killing her. She had to go check what was going on.

She calmed herself. And thought about what happened with her and Urahara inside the shop…

* * *

><p><strong>-=1 hour earlier=-<strong>

Karin was sitting down in the back of Urahara looking very strained and concentrated. Urahara was facing the same direction as Karin so he couldn't see her. Urahara looked relaxed while he was fanning himself.

Karin then closed her eyes and the room went silent except for the noise of Urahara's fanning. Karin very slowly lifted her arm towards Urahara as if she was trying to touch him.

Karin only raised her arm about an inch and Urahara spoke.

**Urahara**: Nope. Sorry~~ :)

Karin exhaled and relaxed her body.

**Karin**: I can't do this. It's way too stressful on the mind.

Urahara spun around.

**Urahara**: Remember, you're trying to minimize the presence of your reiatsu. You have to picture yourself condensing your own form of energy. Also, we're in very close quarters, the slightest movements will be noticeable haha :).

Karin sighed.

**Urahara**: But. You managed to move your arm about an inch without me noticing. That is actually very good. And the fact that you are Isshin's child explains your massive, dormant reiatsu. I can sense that from miles away. To move an inch is quite an accomplishment.

Karin smiled and she cheered up.

**Karin**: Can I try again?

Urahara spun around and held a finger in the air.

**Urahara**: Remember, touch me, and I'll give you my best breast enhancers.

Karin cringed.

**Karin**: URAHARA!

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present=-<strong>

Karin was still standing away from the shop.

**Karin**: (thinking) Condense your reiatsu. Think. Think. Think.

Then she felt it. She noticed that her body was getting significantly cold and that the area around her became silent. The leaves that were falling around her didn't move at an angle. They just dropped straight down.

**Karin**: I did it.

Karin tip toed all the way to the shop. She put her back against the wall and waited to see if Urahara noticed her. She still heard muffled talking from inside the shop.

**Karin**: (thinking) I don't think I'll ever be able to get close enough to hear what they're saying, but I'm still interested by the person that Ichigo brought in.

Karin started climbing up onto the roof very quietly. She reached the top and crawled towards a windowed sunroof that was there. She then peered over and looked inside.

She couldn't believe who she saw. She saw her, HERSELF, lying on blankets. Except she was a little older, taller, thinner, more developed, and had longer hair.

She put her back against the rooftop and was breathing heavily.

**Karin**: (thinking) What's going on? That was… ME! Why am I there? I'm here! What the hell.

Just then, her hand started glowing. Karin looked down at her hand. She touched the glowing part with her other hand. When she touched it, her part of her hand dissolved into light particles. Then it was her whole hand. Then her arm dissolved into the air. The dissolving light infection crept up to her body.

She was dissolving away.

She realized the crisis that she was in. She tried to scream for Ichigo's name, but she couldn't her mouth had gone up into the air. Her eyes widened. She didn't know what to do. Helpless, she just looked up crying, trying to cry out her brother's name once more.

Then there was a final flash, and Kurosaki Karin was no longer on the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Ichigo and Urahara=-<strong>

They looked up at the sunroof at the same time. They both froze.

**Ichigo**: Did you… was there…?

**Urahara**: Yes I saw a flash… sigh… it was probably nothing. I can't really sense anything up there. Come on. We have to change her towel.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Karin=-<strong>

Karin woke up with sand hitting her face. She spat out the sand and she slowly got up. She looked carefully at the surroundings and noticed that she was in the middle of ruins. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She had no idea what was going on. She instead coped with herself by surveying the area, spinning in a circle.

Just then, something was hitting her feet. She looked down and picked up an object in the shape of a hat. She dusted off the sand that was on it as the colors of the hat came into her vision.

The design of the hat was way too familiar for her to forget. She lined her fingers along the green and white stripes of the hat.

**Karin**: Urahara?... *sniff* Ichigo? Where are you guys?...

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She threw away her tough act. She was bawling as she cried out the name of the person she wanted to see most.

**Karin**: ICHIGOOOOO!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: End<strong>_


	4. Rise and Shine Karins

_*Shout out: Pokepika's Haunt = GREAT fanfic author. Check him out if you want to be entertained._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>_ _**RC**_

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time. 2 Weeks Pass=-<strong>

Ichigo had stayed at Urahara's Shop for the time being. He had told his father that something came up. He was expecting confusion but Isshin understood. Ichigo thought that he would never get used to him knowing that his dad was a shinigami, let alone a captain.

Ichigo had gone to school normally and acted normally around his friends. But after his normal routines, he came straight down to Urahara's shop, tending for the Karin that he doesn't know. He kept wondering when she would wake up. He sometimes wondered if she was dead or not but slapped himself out of it.

Until the day came.

Karin slowly opened her eyes. Ichigo had sensed that Karin was awake and rushed to her side.

**Ichigo**: Karin! Karin! You're awake! Urahara! She's aw-

Then Karin rose and sat straight up in an instant. She was very tense and stiff to the bone.

**Karin**: How long was I out?

**Ichigo**: About 2 weeks…

**Karin**: No, exactly. How many days?

**Ichigo**: Days? Uhh.. around 13 days.

Karin's eyes widened. She quickly got up and rushed around the room looking for something.

**Ichigo**: Hey hey! What're you doing? You have to rest! Sit back do-

**Karin**: Where is it?

**Ichigo**: Where is what?

**Karin**: My Zanpaktou! Where is it!

Just then Urahara walked in with a sword in his hand.

**Urahara**: Looking for this?

Karin walked up to him. She took the sword in her hand and she rushed pass him.

**Karin**: Ichigo follow me. Urahara, we have to use your basement. Oh, and I have a message for you Urahara.

Ichigo stood up and started following Karin, still shocked. Urahara looked puzzled and amused.

**Urahara**: What is it?

**Karin**: I don't know the meaning of this but, "human sacrifice."

Urahara froze. He looked as pale as can be with his eyes widened as far as possible.

**Urahara**: I.. I… I'm gonna go do something… you guys take care okay?...

Karin ran down the stairs with Ichigo tagging right behind her.

**Ichigo**: Karin! What's going on?

Karin ignored him.

**Ichigo**: Karin! Answer me!

Ichigo grabbed her hand as soon as they were on the bottom step. They both stopped but Karin was looking away. She then quickly turned around and hugged Ichigo fiercely.

Karin was crying.

**Karin**: Please… Ichigo… please just let me appreciate this moment with you. I missed you so much Ichigo.

The pair just stood there with Karin crying. Ichigo was still confused but he knew that he had to be there for his sister. He hugged her back and they both cherished the moment for minutes that seemed like hours.

Karin stopped crying. She cleaned herself up and righted herself.

**Karin**: Sigh… thank you Ichigo. Let's go. We don't have much time. I'll explain everything once we get there.

They opened the door to the basement as light filled their eyes. They were now looking at a vast, nostalgic area before them.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Future=-<strong>

Karin walked on and on, grudgingly taking each step. She didn't know where to go. Everything was in ruins. A mindless zombie. That's what she would've looked like to someone else.

**Karin**: I can't go on… The heat… Thirst… Ichigo…

Karin collapsed face flat. She turned around with her back to the floor and looked straight up.

Just then she heard a noise. She wanted to stand up to try and defend herself but she noticed that she couldn't. She had spent the last 2 days walking around with no food or water. She was just lying there looking up at the dark sky.

Someone walked up to her side.

**Voice**: Well what do we have here?

Karin couldn't speak properly. Her vision was too blurred for her to see clearly. She was able to make out a silhouette of a man.

**Karin**: Please… water…

**Voice**: Hah! The mighty Karin looking fo-.

The voice stopped.

**Voice**: Wait a second… what the hell. You're not the Karin I know!

Karin couldn't do anything anymore. She just lied down not being able to move.

**Voice**: Shit… this isn't good.

The silhouette picked up Karin and put her on his back.

Karin was surprised but relieved of the relaxation she was put in. She looked at the man more closely.

This person was lean, but had cut muscles all around his body. He had long, straight blonde hair that came down his sides.

**Karin**: Who are you?... How do you know my name?

The person turned his head and looked at Karin.

**Voice**: You really aren't the Karin I know…

He turned around.

**Voice**: They call me Hirako Shinji.

Then he flash-stepped out of the area.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Yes… it is short… well, shorter than my other ones anyways… but I figured this was a good place to end this chapter.<em>


	5. Old Man

_**Chapter 5: Unexpected Outcome**_

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time=-<strong>

Isshin was in the kitchen washing the dishes. It had been two weeks since he last saw Karin. He didn't exactly know where she was but he figured she was staying at Urahara's for the time being. He knew that the introverted Karin wouldn't tell him anything, and besides, he encouraged the awakening of Karin's potential.

Yuzu (Karin's sister) came inside the house.

**Yuzu**: I'M HOME!

**Isshin**: Oh, Hi Yuzu! How was your day?

**Yuzu**: Umm it was okay. :)

She dropped her stuff on the floor next to the dinner table and sat down in the chair and swung her legs back and forth.

**Yuzu**: Ichigo and Karin didn't come back did they?

**Isshin**: No… it seems like they got caught up with something.

Yuzu pouted.

**Yuzu**: Hmph. I don't get what Karin sees in that Urahara…

Isshin turned around quickly waving his arms.

**Isshin**: NO NO NO! Karin's not there for THAT kind of thing! Heck no! Hell, I'd go crazy if my Karin was meeting an old, shaggy bastard like THAT guy.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Urahara=-<strong>

**Urahara**: *sneeze* … ugh…. Someone's talking about me….*(see footnote)

* * *

><p><strong>-=Kurosaki Household=-<strong>

**Yuzu**: Yeah, I was just kidding. Sigh… I hope they come back soon, I miss them…

Isshin turned back around and started working on the dishes again.

**Isshin**: (pause) Sigh… You know what Yuzu? Let's go visit them today okay? Sounds good?

Yuzu brightened up.

**Yuzu**: REALLY? I'll go get ready RIGHT NOW!

She ran upstairs with the smile on that she always had.

Isshin smiled and continued working on the dishes.

All of a sudden, he saw blinding lights come out from outside the house. Isshin was stunned.

**Isshin**: What the…

He started to head out of the house. As soon as he got out of the door, the light stopped.

Isshin looked around fiercely, yet he saw nothing.

Then he heard a voice. But this voice was distorted and sounded TOO familiar.

**Voice**: Well, well, well. I was sent out to find you and look what happened. OH THE LUCK! This is GREAT!

Isshin looked up and he couldn't believe his eyes. His heart started beating aggressively and he knelt down on all fours sweating.

The figure floated down and walked towards Isshin.

By this time, Isshin was glowing with light particles. The infection crept up from his fingers all the way up towards his upper body as body parts dissolved into the air.

The figure knelt down and touched Isshin's head.

**Voice**: Don't worry, I'll take care of the family. I'm mainly here to stop Ichigo from getting stronger anyways. You were just a side dish.

The figure licked his lips. Isshin wanted to yell "You bastard!" but his mouth wasn't where it was supposed to be. Instead, his eyes widened and veins popped from the remaining parts of his head. He had a furious look, or what was left of it.

**Voice**: Shhh… don't worry! Like I said… I'll take care of the family…

The figure smiled a most sinister smile.

**Voice**: Slowly… and painfully.

The figure stood up. Isshin was trying to scream with all his might trying to tell Yuzu to run but there was no sound. With the last of his remaining vision, he saw the figure walk up to the house and open the door. Then a flash.

There was no sign of Kurosaki Isshin…

Or was there?

The figure had walked inside the house by the time Isshin disappeared into the light. He surveyed the room in silence until a girl upstairs called down.

**Yuzu**: HEY DAD! ARE YOU STILL THERE?

The figure found out that she was talking to him as he was the only one there. He answered back in his distorted voice.

**Voice**: Ye- *cough*

He cleared his throat and his voice came out clear.

**Voice**: Yeah. Come down here.

Yuzu plopped down the stairs happily and she reached the bottom step. She looked at the person and the room and looked puzzled.

**Yuzu**: You're going like that?

The figure looked at his black robes with flip flops.

**Voice**: Uhhh yeah. It's comfortable.

**Yuzu**: Ummm okay… let's head out! :D

**Voice**: Umm.. where are we going again?

Yuzu was shocked.

**Yuzu**: Geez! Forgot already? We're going to meet Ichigo and Karin remember! Wow you ARE old, forgetting things that quick!

**Voice**: Ah! Oh yeah! Okay let's go.

The figure turned around and smiled.

**Voice**: (thinking) oohh, Ichigo AND the mighty Karin in one place? Geez, am I getting lucky today!

Yuzu ran past the figure and out the door. The figure followed her out. When he came out he saw that she was already a few yards away waving.

**Yuzu**: COME ON DAD! I'LL LEAD THE WAY!

The figure smiled a sinister smile.

**Isshin (Future):** Right behind ya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>*I read somewhere that if someone sneezes, then the Japanese superstition states that someone is "talking crap" about that person. I may be wrong but that was the effect I implied. Just to let you know.<em>


	6. Locked Up

_**Chapter 6: Locked Up**_

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present=-<strong>

Urahara descended down the flight of stairs and reached the basement. He opened the doors and came into a room full of dusty plains and cliffs. In the distance, he was able to see two people. One person was sitting down cross-legged and the other was standing up in front of him facing his way. Urahara flash-stepped till he reached the pair.

When he arrived, he was able to see that Ichigo was the one sitting and Karin was standing there with her Zanpaktou in her hand. He quietly watched Ichigo.

Ichigo had his eyes closed and his face looked strained. Beads of sweat came down his face.

Urahara got closer to Karin and whispered in her ear.

**Urahara**: (whispering) So… what's he trying to do?

**Karin**: (whispering) He's trying to control the wind.

Urahara looked confused.

**Urahara**: (whispering) What do you mean? There's no wind in this room.

**Karin**: (whispering) Exactly why we came here. We needed this kind of environment. Right now, he is focusing on channeling his reiatsu into creating his own winds.

It was a concept that Urahara didn't understand, but he let the subject go.

**Urahara**: (whispering) You do know that he lost his powers right?

It didn't faze Karin. She just looked straight on at Ichigo with a stern face and didn't answer back. It seemed like that statement bothered her.

Then, suddenly, Karin picked up her sheathed sword and wacked Ichigo upside the head.

Ichigo cringed.

**Ichigo**: OW! WHAT THE HELL!

**Karin**: I told you. No peeking. Total concentration.

**Ichigo**: HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CONCENTRATE WHEN YOU GUYS ARE WHISPERING OVER THERE?

Another wack by Karin. Ichigo flipped backwards this time and landed face-down. Karin walked over to Ichigo.

**Karin**: Anger breaks concentration. Focus.

By this time, even Urahara was afraid of Karin and he cautiously stepped to her side.

**Urahara**: Ha… ha… Karin-chan… maybe he needs a break.

Then he straightened up.

**Urahara**: I also wanted to ask you about what's going on. I think Ichigo and I both need to hear this.

Ichigo quickly got up and went over to Karin's side and sat down. He was waiting for the story.

Karin sighed and shook her head. She then sat down also next to Ichigo.

**Karin**: Sit down Urahara.

Her voice was so serious, even the mighty Urahara was urged to sit down.

Karin sighed… and started to tell her story.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Future=-<strong>

Isshin woke up in a dark isolated room. The room was very musty with moss growing everywhere. He slowly got up and surveyed the room. He noticed there was nothing but a door with an opening lined with bars. He walked over to the door and looked outside. All he saw was a hallway. He stepped back and he knew where he was.

**Isshin**: _I'm in a cell._

He straightened himself up. He hadn't done this in a while but he had no idea what was going on. It was time for desperate measures.

**Isshin**: Let's go. _Enget-_

Just then he was cut off by a human looking figure that stopped by the door and looked inside. The figure was REALLY surprised.

**Voice**: OH MY GOSH!

Isshin lowered his reiatsu and calmed down. He had no idea what was going on. He walked up close to the door and looked outside.

He saw a man with medium-long blue hair dressed in white robes. He looked so surprised.

**The man**: HOW DID YOU GET IN THERE?

Isshin didn't know what to say.

**Isshin**: Uhh… I… uhhh

**The man**: AH! You must be done with your mission! You must've been teleported here. I'll get you out right away sir!

He opened the door and Isshin stepped out slowly, still confused.

**The man**: Ah! Your clothes! You must want your clothes back! I'll b e back with your black robes sir!

The man flash-stepped away and in a moment, he brought back black robes.

**The man**: Here you go sir!

Isshin took the robes into his arm. He was still dazed but he knew had to at least act.

**Isshin**: Good. Thank you. Report your name and duty. My travel through the teleportation must've joggled my memory.

**The man:** Gladly!

He straightened up and saluted.

**The man**: TEHAKU KATSUNO! SEARGENT OF THE 5TH ARM UNDER CAPTAIN KUROSAKI!

Isshin was stunned. But he still had to play along.

**Isshin**: Good. At ease. Now I remember. Now, lead me to my room and let me get dressed.

**Katsuno**: Right away sir.

The two walked through the hallways towards a flight of stairs. Isshin was curious about where he was at and he took a look at the other cells. He saw that there were individual prisoners in each of the cells. He passed them, intrigued, but didn't want to fall under the suspicion by looking specifically into any of them. Instead he walked up the stairs and a door closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Dungeon Cell=-<strong>

The prisoners heard the door close and lock. Each of them had been there so long with barely and food and water to put up any resistance. Instead, they did their daily talking.

**Prisoner 1**: Hey, you hear that?

Another replied.

**Prisoner 2**: I'm trying to sleep… *yawn*

**Prisoner 1**: That didn't sound like the same person… don't you think?

**Prisoner 2**: Shut up… I'm trying to go to sleep… Mitsuko-chan is waiting for mmeeee~~~

**Prisoner 1**: That was definitely someone else. Who was it? Something's going on…

Prisoner 2 rolled over onto his side. He wasn't trying to sleep like he said. He was also intrigued and puzzled by the recent situation.

**Prisoner 1**: You think this is something good?

There was no answer.

**Prisoner 1**: Hey… did you hear me?

No answer.

**Prisoner 1**: Hey… Hey! You old pervert! Did you hear me?

No answer.

**Prisoner 1**: HEY! URAHARA-SAN!

**Prisoner 2 (Urahara):** Geez… yes I hear you. You must be real excited to have so much energy.

**Prisoner 1**: Yeah… I think something good is going to happen.

**Urahara**: Go to sleep. Save your breath so we can talk about this tomorrow.

**Prisoner 1**: Sigh… okay…

Prisoner 1 rolled on his side and closed his eyes.

**Urahara**: Hey…

Prisoner 1 stood back up.

**Urahara**: I'm excited too Ichigo…

Ichigo smiled and the two went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: End<strong>_


	7. Karin's Story

_*Warning: This chapter MIGHT be a little on the boring side, but I found it necessary. It's here to answer some questions that you guys had or might have. Anyways… (try to) enjoy! :D_

_-AppleSlice :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Karin's Story<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time=-<strong>

Karin sat down with the other two and started telling her story…

* * *

><p><strong>-=Karin's Story=-<strong>

(Karin is narrating)

After Ichigo's fight with Aizen, everything was normal. Ichigo started going to school normally and hollows appeared like always but the Ishida, Inoue, and Chad trio always cleaned them up. But I had secretly trained with Urahara. He was helping me awaken my dormant reiatsu. The present Karin should be doing so right now.

3 years passed. Yuzu and I were 16 years old and Ichigo was around 20 years old. It was around this time that Urahara found a way to get back Ichigo's shinigami powers. Ichigo went to Urahara every single day after work and the two of us would train together….

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time=-<strong>

She paused. Ichigo and Urahara were patiently waiting. They soon realized that Karin was softly crying.

**Urahara**: Take your time. We'll be right here waiting.

Ichigo looked concerned but he left her alone. Karin took around 2 minutes to clear up. She took a deep breath and started again…

* * *

><p><strong>-=Karin's Story=-<strong>

Like I said, we used to train together every day. They were great times. Ichigo was slowly getting his powers back and I was helping him along the way while getting stronger in the process.

After 1 more year, I realized I was at a point where I was definitely stronger than Ichigo. I had awakened my reiatsu and my Zanpaktou came with it. Everyone was happy for me. We celebrated with the family along with the "Hollow Fighting Trio" and some other friends.

1 year later, we found out that Ichigo, with a special training method, received his shinigami powers again. It was his birthday on that day. He shouted that it was his best birthday ever.

By this time, Ichigo was 22 years of age while Yuzu and I were 18 years of age. We were all adults with our own lives and everything.

The first thing Ichigo wanted to do with his powers was to go to Soul Society and meet everyone there. He couldn't wait to see his friends.

He had gone to Urahara to ask him if he can use his portal to get there.

Then it happened.

It was me, Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, Chad, Inoue, and Ishida who were in front of Urahara's shop to see Ichigo off. Before we even got into the shop, we felt and saw a tremendous amount of reiatsu in the distance. It wasn't like any other reiatsu I've felt. Even Dad was having trouble keeping posture.

Just then, we saw a dome of white reiatsu covering half of the town. It was the other half of the town where we weren't. When the reiatsu disappeared, everything was gone.

Everything.

All it left was a 5 mile crater. The buildings, people, life, everything disappeared. Our HOUSE… with Yuzu inside… disappeared.

We all stood there… dumbfounded. None of us had ever seen such simple destruction before.

Out of the crater, a figure floated out, holding a machete shaped Zanpaktou. On the machete were 4 evenly placed holes.

For some reason, Urahara, Isshin and Yoruichi knew this person and they acted immediately.

Urahara activated his Zanpaktou and used its ability to capture me, Ichigo, Chad, Inoue, and Ishida in a net of red reiatsu and he took us all inside the shop in a matter of seconds.

I noticed that Yoruichi and Dad were still outside. I didn't know what was happening outside but I heard many clashing noises.

Urahara had a panicked look on his face. He told us to stay calm and head towards the basement. He said that if the shop gets destroyed, which it probably will, then the enemy wouldn't know that we were down there.

We headed downstairs, still hearing fighting noises outside. We reached the basement and we all sat down on top of a plateau. We were all shaking. What we saw was something out of the ordinary.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He started getting very angry at the fact that everything was destroyed, including his sister. He got up and dashed towards the exit. His training made him so fast that even Urahara had a hard time catching up. Of course, Urahara knew it was too dangerous and he chased after him after telling us to stay put.

After a while, the four of us, me, Chad, Inoue, and Ishida got restless. We wanted to know what was going on also. At that moment, it was quiet. We heard nothing above. I got scared.

I quickly went towards the exit and went up the flight of stairs. When I reached the trapdoor, I couldn't open it. I figured the debris from the shop was blocking the way. I wanted to get out there so bad, so I unleashed a tremendous amount of reiatsu from my hand and projected it towards the trapdoor and it blew off along with all the debris that was on top of it. I jumped out of it and… I saw that I made a fatal mistake.

I saw Urahara in front of the enemy, crouched down… badly injured. And next to him were Dad and Yoruichi lying face flat, scars everywhere… And… and… in his hand…. Was….. Ichigo… The enemy was holding Ichigo by the head in his hand and the enemy was floating. I saw Ichigo's face. There was no life in it. His eyes… there was no life in it at all. They were just looking into space. His body was dripping in blood… I couldn't… I couldn't…

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time=-<strong>

Karin couldn't hold in her tears. She was bursting out crying. The vivid picture of Ichigo was scarred into her memory.

Ichigo and Urahara just had their heads down. They were in disbelief and they also didn't know what to do or say. They just waited. They realized there was nothing they CAN say to make things better.

A moment of silence was suitable, they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Yuzu and Isshin (Present)=-<strong>

The pair was walking down the street. They were about halfway to their destination.

Yuzu was ahead, skipping around like the happiest girl in town. Isshin was carefully plotting his battle plan in his head. He had to do this right. The last time he fought with the mighty Karin nearly cost him his life. But he was stronger now. He was focusing.

Just then, Yuzu had bumped into someone.

**Yuzu**: *bump* ouch!

She looked up and saw a tall man with blonde hair cropped short .He was wearing an orange shirt and black pants. He also had a black beret on.

**Yuzu**: Sorry sorry!

She backed off a few steps. Then Isshin bumped into Yuzu and they both tumbled over. They were both on the floor, covered in dust, Yuzu on top of Isshin.

**Isshin**: Get off of me!

Yuzu jumped off of Isshin and Isshin stood up, both dusting their clothes.

**Isshin**: Watch where you're going!

**Yuzu**: No! YOU watch where YOU'RE going! I was the one stepping back! Do I have eyes on the back of my head? Huh? Huh?

**Isshin**: YOU WERE SKIPPING OFF INTO THE DISTANCE! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE THERE!

**Yuzu**: uhh… I don't know… maybe you should have… OPENED YOUR EYES!

They were yelling at each other for quite a while. The blonde man just stood in front of them… puzzled. Not knowing what to do.

The two Kurosaki's broke up and ended with Yuzu being pissed off. She ran ahead leaving Isshin behind.

**Yuzu**: FINE THEN! I'M GOING BY MYSELF!

**Isshin**: FINE BY ME YOU LITTLE PEST!

Isshin then realized something.

**Isshin**: Wait…. I don't know how to get there… aw crap… WAIT UP!

Isshin started to run after her when all of a sudden the blonde man got in his way. Isshin backed off.

**Isshin**: Get out of my wa-

Isshin realized who it was.

**Isshin**: HAHAHA ITS YOU!

The man looked surprised.

**Isshin**: The lightning blonde, the silver streak, the leader of the Karakura Rebellion! HIRAKO SHINJI! OH HOW I'VE WAITED TILL THIS DAY!

Shinji was surprised as ever. He had no idea how this man knew him or what he was talking about. But he knew some things.

**Shinji**: I have no idea what you just said, but I DO know three things.

Shinji had his hand in front of his face, clawed, but still, not moving.

**Shinji**: One, you are crazy. Two, you are NOT Kurosaki Isshin. There's no way you would treat Yuzu like that AND you stink of Hollow reiatsu. And three…

He slashed his hand down in front of his face and a white hollow mask covered his face and in his other hand was his Zanpaktou.

**Shinji**: You are NOT passing me. You will stop here and explain to me everything that's going on.

Isshin was looking down. He didn't move until he started chuckling. Then the chuckle brought on laughter. After a while, he calmed down. He looked seriously into Shinji's eyes.

**Isshin**: Oh how I wanted to slice you up! Aeros wouldn't let me. BUT NOW…

He flung out his arm sideways and a Zanpaktou started to materialize in his hands. It was a familiar Zanpaktou.

**Isshin**: Aeros isn't here is he?

Isshin was smiling.

**Shinji**: Aeros isn't someone I know so you'll have to tell me who he is after you are nearly dead.

Shinji looked at his Zanpaktou and scoffed.

**Shinji**: Also, you don't have the right to use Engetsu. It is only for the strong and the pure. YOU, are NEITHER.

Isshin smiled. He pointed the sword towards Shinji's face.

**Isshin**: Come. Test your theory.

Shinji accepted his challenge.

**Shinji**: This will be quick.

He raised his hand as red reiatsu started forming in his palm. He pointed it at Isshin.

**Shinji**: Cero.

A blast of red reiatsu shot towards Isshin. It enveloped his area, leaving no room for escape…

… till Shinji heard a voice behind him that made his eyes widen.

**Isshin**: You're right. It WILL be quick.

Shinji turned around and stepped back… but not until Isshin was able to finish his phrase.

**Isshin**: GETSUGA TENSHOU!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>*Okay first off I have to say thank you to all of my readers. You guys have been the main support for me to writing these stories. <em>

_Now… I have to tell you guys something. Chapter 8 will be on a 1 week hiatus. I will be busy next week so I feel that I won't have time to upload a new chapter till the week after. That is why I tried to make this chapter a little longer to kind of make up for it…_

_Sorry for any inconvenience, but you guys rock! That's all that matters :D _

_Thank you so much. _

_-AppleSlice :D_


	8. Karin's Story  Visoreds

_Hey guys! It's been a while. I hope you guys didn't forget about me. XP _

_Well here's chapter 8. Again it's Karin's story, might be on the boring side but again it's mainly for explanations._

_Just in case you guys forgot what happened, here are excerpts from the previous chapter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-=Karin's Story=-<strong>_

_(Karin is narrating)_

_I saw Urahara in front of the enemy, crouched down… badly injured. And next to him were Dad and Yoruichi lying face flat, scars everywhere… And… and… in his hand…. Was….. Ichigo… The enemy was holding Ichigo by the head in his hand and the enemy was floating. I saw Ichigo's face. There was no life in it. His eyes… there was no life in it at all. They were just looking into space. His body was dripping in blood… I couldn't… I couldn't…_

_**-=Present Time=-**_

_Karin couldn't hold in her tears. She was bursting out crying. The vivid picture of Ichigo was scarred into her memory. _

_Ichigo and Urahara just had their heads down. They were in disbelief and they also didn't know what to do or say. They just waited. They realized there was nothing they CAN say to make things better. _

_A moment of silence was suitable, they thought. _

_**-=Yuzu and Isshin (Present)=-**_

_**Shinji**__: This will be quick. _

_He raised his hand as red reiatsu started forming in his palm. He pointed it at Isshin._

_**Shinji**__: Cero._

_A blast of red reiatsu shot towards Isshin. It enveloped his area, leaving no room for escape…_

… _till Shinji heard a voice behind him that made his eyes widen._

_**Isshin**__: You're right. It WILL be quick._

_Shinji turned around and stepped back… but not until Isshin was able to finish his phrase. _

_**Isshin**__: GETSUGA TENSHOU!_

* * *

><p><em>*Oh and AN!  
>Due to popular demand, I'm going to start italicizing the thoughts of the characters. Just a heads up.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Karin's Story – Visored's Rescue<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time=- <strong>

Karin took a deep breath. She looked up and took a glance at both Ichigo and Urahara's faces. She was able to see that they were patiently waiting for her to continue. She took another deep breath.

Karin: I'm so sorry… Thanks for waiting. I'll continue.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Karin's Story=-<strong>

I stood there motionless… and the figure moved closer and closer to Urahara. Urahara turned back to look at me. He yelled with all his might. He told me to run for it. He yelled… he said that the enemy only wanted him and that I should run.

But I couldn't.

My feet were planted in the debris and I couldn't move. All the destruction that happened while I was underground overwhelmed my vision and I was shocked, too shocked to move.

The enemy moved closer to Urahara. I saw that he was actually a human. He reached Urahara and laid down Ichigo next to him. He then crouched down to Urahara and put his finger on his lips. He told him to be quiet and the enemy smiled. Urahara couldn't do anything. He was helpless.

The enemy got up and he started to float towards me. He was smiling the whole time. By this time, I was able to notice his features.

The enemy had a long white robe. He had the machete I described earlier. He had long, silky white hair with piercing eyes. When he smiled, he looked very friendly; when he didn't, his eyes pierced you straight through.

He pointed his sword at me when he got in range. He told me to calm down and that it wasn't going to hurt a bit. He said this while smiling.

My battle reflexes kicked in. I jumped to the side and activated my Zanpaktou and I stood guard.

The enemy looked towards me and said that my action excited him. He said that he liked it when small animals panic before getting killed.

I didn't know I was panicking until I saw my legs. They were vibrating. I looked up and I knew all hope was lost. I realized how impossible resistance would be when Urahara, Dad, AND Yoruichi all lost. I lowered my weapon and just plopped down. I sighed and I waited for my coming.

Until Urahara yelled, "NOW HACHI!"

Just then, I saw a yellow transparent box form around the enemy. The enemy looked around and commented on the skillful kido. Then I saw a big, round person appear in front of me. He grabbed me and lifted me up. I saw behind the big person, another figure with short, cropped blonde hair picking up Urahara.

The enemy smiled and he tapped on the box. The box began to dissolve but it was dissolving at a slow rate.

The fat man that was carrying me flash-stepped away with the other figure carrying Urahara.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time=-<strong>

**Karin**: We then went back to a warehouse. There were few other people there. They introduced themselves. They said they were called… something like a hat or something…

**Ichigo**: They're the Visored. They helped us out in the fight with Aizen. The fat guy who saved you was Hachi, a kido user. The guy who carried Urahara was-

**Karin**: Shinji, yes.

**Ichigo**: Why did they only bring you two? Why not the people on the floor? Dad? Yoruichi?

**Karin**: Shinji told me that only him and Hachi were sent out to see what was going on and they were only limited to one person carrying capacity. He also told me that the bodies were stuck to the floor with a sort of tentacle-like reiatsu. He also said that he didn't want to risk saving people that already looked dead.

**Ichigo**: … typical Shinji.

**Karin**: *Sigh*… yeah well anyways. We all hurried down to a large facility underground. Hachi quickly took Urahara and took him inside a room to treat him…

* * *

><p><strong>-=Karin's Story=- <strong>

We all stayed quietly inside a large room and listened to something horrible above.

We heard bursts of reiatsu everywhere. Buildings falling, people screaming, everything was in chaos.

Two more weeks and we still heard some destruction. Urahara was still being treated. It seemed like the enemy hurt him very bad.

We were bundled up there for two more weeks and Shinji came up with a plan. He said that we were wasting time here and that we need to make a search party.

We were running out of supplies and plans so anything sounded good to everyone.

We all headed up and found something unbelievable.

Everything, literally everything, was covered in sand. It was like looking across a desert. There were some ruins of buildings placed here and there, but everything else looked like a real desert.

Everyone was so surprised they didn't know what to say.

Just then we felt the ground tremble. We all prepared to fight and saw a hollow pop out of the sand.

Shinji quickly slashed it down but something was off. The hollow didn't disappear like a normal hollow would. It just laid there with blood spilt all over. We were all confused about what was going on but Shinji took initiative.

Shinji went forth and stabbed the Hollow down into the ground. He then picked it up above over his head with the blood dripping down. He said that this is the only food that they had and that even though no one wants to eat it, we're going to have to.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time=- <strong>

Karin paused. She started again.

**Karin**: That kind of lifestyle continued for 2 more years. Urahara healed up and he began working on his own project and didn't give us a word. In the Visored's group, Shinji took charge and we all followed his orders. We got stronger, and we also found a new way to use our powers. We got stronger for our survival, but we also got stronger to fight back, to rebel. We labeled ourselves the Karakura Rebellion, and Shinji was on top of it all. He was the captain of our team. If we ever ran into any strong hollows, then Shinji would be there risking his life for all of us. He is a great person.

**Ichigo**: Wow. You're really fond of Shinji aren't you?

Karin blushed.

**Karin**: No no! It's not like that! He's just a nice and compassionate person…

**Ichigo**: Riiiggghhttt…

Urahara finally broke out and talked.

**Urahara**: Hey now, don't tease her Ichigo. You do know she is older than you right?

Ichigo cringed.

**Urahara**: Anyways, you said you guys found a way to use your shinigami powers more efficiently. What do you mean?

Karin looked at Urahara.

**Karin**: I would show you, but I don't have much time. If Ichigo gets to where I want him to be, then he'll be able to use it.

Urahara was confused.

**Urahara**: Use what?

**Karin**: The _Ultima._

**Urahara**: Huh… interesting. Now who thought of this skill?

**Karin**: It was Shinji. He found a way to maximize his power's potential. Well, to more of an extent anyways.

Urahara was confused again.

**Urahara**: I thought that's what Bankai was for…

Karin smirked.

**Karin**: The Bankai is obsolete where I come from.

**Urahara**: Wow. Very interesting. So I'm guessing Shinji is quite strong isn't he?

Karin sighed.

**Karin**: Yes. Yes he is.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Isshin and Shinji=-<strong>

Shinji was on the ground crouched down. His whole body was covered in blood. There was blood splattered all over the floor. Shinji couldn't move. He was only able to breathe, breathe hard as if every breathe that he took felt like tons of needles poking his esophagus. He was exhausted and injured, terribly.

Isshin was about 7 feet away from Shinji and he walked slowly all the way up to Shinji's feet.

**Isshin**: Hmph. I was expecting more of a challenge. I guess the Silver Streak of this age is nothing but a small fry.

Shinji couldn't even pick up his Zanpaktou. He just had to sit there and listen to the bastard.

**Isshin**: Well, at least, if I end your life here, then we wouldn't have to deal with the Silver Streak anymore do we?

Isshin lifted his sword.

**Isshin**: It was fun, Silver Streak. You put up a good fight, kind of. Now it ends here.

Shinji cringed.

**Shinji**: _No… I can't. Not here… not now… I just… can't… _

**Isshin**: Good-bye.

The sword swung down towards Shinji head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Whoo! Congrats on getting through that :D Quite long yes, but I tried to make up for the week as much as possible.<em>

_Well, as you can see, there's still more explaining to come… so please bear with it as I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. _

_Also, please feel free to ask questions about anything, i.e. what's going on, why do you do this, etc. _

_I will post up your questions (but not your names) and answer them in the beginning of each chapter so if people had the same questions, then it will be answered. But I will__ not__ answer questions about plot that I will answer in the near future. (I would tell you nicely that it would be told soon so don't be afraid to ask anything! :D)_

_Seriously, you can ask anything. XP_

_**Oh and another note!**__ Many notes, I know, but that's what happens when you're gone for a week. _

_I'm sorry I didn't get to review any of your stories. I've had so many update notifications in my email that I lost track who updated. I promise I'll try my best to catch up on them as soon as you update. _

_Thank you guys. You Rock!_

_-AppleSlice_


	9. Karin's Story  How She Got Here

_Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. Writers block is a big poop ball. _

_Here's the Q & A I promised._

* * *

><p><em><strong>QA**_

_**Q: Why is Isshin a bad guy?**_

_A: Hahaha I'll tell you soon. ;)_

_**Q: Are the Gotei 13 and Chad, Ishida, etc. going to have a part in this?**_

_A: I'll just smile for this one. But here's a little sneak peek, remember how the bad guys in the future had Squads as well? …. :D_

_**Q: What happened to Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Isshin at the battle site? **_

_A: They were left behind. Only Hachi and Urahara came so they were only able to carry two people, the ones that at least looked alive. When they went out, everything was sand, so they had no leads to where Ichigo and the rest were. _

_**Q: Isn't it Vizards and not Visoreds? **_

_A: Few reasons why I'm using Visored. All the info that I don't remember about Bleach I get from a certain website. They label them as Visoreds. Thought I'd be consistent. I also read that Visor means mask. Hence, Visor-ed = mask-ed. I am not saying Vizards is wrong. I just feel more comfortable putting Visoreds… Sorry if it bothers you. :/_

_**Q: Is Isshin fighting the future Shinji or the present one?**_

_A: He is fighting the present one. If he was fighting the future one, he would get his butt kicked. :D_

_**Q: Your style consists of many pauses and separation, why?**_

_A: I feel like a droning on drifts the reader's attention away. For example, Karin's story was broken up into "Present Time" and "Karin's Story." In my opinion, this provides pauses throughout the story so it can be easier for the reader and it prevents the reader from reading a droned on passage. Yes, you can make it one long thing and make it interesting, but what I'm saying is that, I can't do that. XP I'm not skilled enough. :/_

_**Q: I've read all the way here, but I'm curious, why the script type format?**_

_A: Many many many people asked this. First off, I was a co-writer for paramount studios. As an intern, not a staff member. Because of this, I got used to the script style. Another reason is that this style is different than all the other fics on this site. In my opinion, it provides an easy read, as there are lots of pauses and what not. I also think this type of style gives off suspense pretty well, as I always get reviews about how my cliff hangers bother you. :D Keeps you reading right? This style was something I was debating upon, but I found that I can write stories much faster and more efficiently like this, so yes. There is my long explanation. :D_

_Thank you for your questions! Remember, you can ask all you want. I'll try to answer them as best as I can. Also, if you want your questions to be SUPER private, you can always pm me :D_

_You guys rock! :D_

_-AppleSlice_

_A/N: This is going to be the last chapter (I think) of Karin's story, so just bear one more chapter of explanations guys! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 – How She Got Here<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time=-<strong>

Karin stood up from where she was. She dusted off her clothes and stretched her body.

**Karin**: Well, let's get back to training. Get up Ichigo.

Urahara reached up and grabbed her hand and brought her down.

**Urahara**: I've still got questions.

Karin frowned at Urahara. She then relaxed and sighed.

**Karin**: Fine, one more question. I'm really in a hurry.

Urahara leaned back and got comfortable.

**Urahara**: Why and how are you here?

**Karin**: That's two questions.

Urahara just looked at her.

Karin paused. She then started her story again.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Karin's Story=-<strong>

We lived on with our lifestyle for a while, until Urahara finally came out of his lab. We hadn't seen him since. We tried talking to him by knocking on the door, but he would just tell us that he was fine and that he wanted to be left alone.

He gathered all of us around on that one day and told us that he had something important to tell us. After we all gathered, he led us down to the lab and when we walked in, we found an enormous mechanical gate standing before us.

Urahara explained that it was a project that he was working on a while back. He called it the _Homonculus _Gate. He had stopped the project because he knew how to make the contraption work, except he didn't like the concept. But he felt like he had to as it was a time for desperate measures.

He stepped next to the machine and explained that this machine was able to send us back in time. To the time period before everything happened. His goal was to give the past a warning about the coming destruction of Karakura Town so they had a chance to train and prepare and maybe even prevent it.

The group smiled in approval, until Urahara raised his hand. Urahara explained that there is a huge cost to the machine. He pointed to a certain part of the machine where there was an area caved in to be able to fit a human. He explained to us that the huge cost was… human sacrifice.

We were all shocked and grew rowdy. Urahara waited until everyone calmed down then explained himself.

Urahara said that it didn't mean the person _had_ to die. It was just that there was a big percentage that he or she might die. He explained that the machine requires a ridiculous amount of energy. He said that reiatsu would suffice. But then he went on to say that no one in the world has enough reiatsu to power this machine. That's why the machine had to tap into something else.

_Life Force._

He explained that there are two main types of energies in our bodies. The reiatsu, however small or big it may be, and the life force, which is placed in similar amounts in everyone.

He said that even a person with enormous amounts of reiatsu would only power this machine to about half of its potential. He gave someone named Zaraki Kenpachi as an example. I still don't know who that is.

He then stated that after the victim's reiatsu is depleted, that's where the life force comes in. He explained that a person's life force has three times the power of his or her reiatsu. Therefore, even an average person that has no experience with the spiritual world can power the machine with his or her life force alone… with the cost of their life.

Everyone was shocked. They started yelling at Urahara for making such a machine. Urahara waited until he had the chance and he began to talk again.

He said that because of that fact, it was necessary for the person to have a large quantity of reiatsu so the life force needed will be minimal. He said that we couldn't have two people give off reiatsu because there was only room for one person in the cockpit. He pointed to a cockpit next to the gate as he said this. The cockpit had a whole bunch of wires sticking out of it.

He also said that using two different reiatsus causes synergy, making the power unstable. This would be too dangerous for the person using the gate. That threw the idea of using two people to power the machine out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time=-<strong>

**Karin**: After more explanations, everyone started yelling at each other. Some were with Urahara and some were not. Shinji and I stood on the sidelines watching the commotion.

Karin looked toward Urahara.

**Karin**: You probably don't even need to hear the rest do you?

Urahara shrugged.

**Urahara**: I don't, but there are still some things that I want to know, so I think I'll stick around.

Karin looked toward Ichigo and saw that he was struggling to understand everything.

**Ichigo**: Ack! This is so confusing!

Karin smiled. She missed Ichigo so much. His personality and everything.

**Karin**: Sorry Ichigo, but we don't have enough time for me to explain everything. All I can do is continue with the story.

**Ichigo**: It's okay. I get the gist of it. Go on.

Karin took a deep breath and continued.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Karin's Story=-<strong>

During the commotion, Shinji popped a ball of reiatsu in his hand and the noise caught everyone's attention as the room quieted down.

Shinji stepped up and said that he agrees with Urahara.

Some of the Visoreds stood up and began to talk but was cut off with Shinji's raised hand.

Shinji then said something that surprised everyone in the room.

He nominated me as the person to go back in time.

Again, the commotion. Shinji had to quiet the room down again with a reiatsu ball, but this time louder.

Shinji said that I was the best off. He said that someone that knows Ichigo very well and is strong enough to train him should go. That ruled out everyone except me, Urahara, and Shinji.

He then said that he himself couldn't go because he had to watch the people in this time period just in case something bad happens. Urahara can't go because he needs to stay back and work the machine.

That left out me.

I was the perfect candidate. I wasn't the only one who thought so. Everyone else in the room got quiet. They all knew that I was the best choice but at the same time, didn't want me to become a guinea pig.

Urahara stepped towards me. He looked at me with a stern face and asked me if I _can_ do it. Not _want. Can. _

I thought about it for a while and I had to agree. There was no other choice. I told Urahara that I'd do it.

Just then we heard an explosion.

Something blew a hole in the roof of our hideout. After the smoke and debris cleared, thousands of Hollows flowed into the room.

The group quickly got into battle position. Shinji stepped towards my side and stood on guard.

He told me that this was my best chance. I didn't know what he was talking about until I took a look at the machine.

Urahara was already strapped down to the machine with all the wires attached to his body. He waved me over and Shinji grabbed my arm and brought me to the gate.

During all this, I glanced back and I saw all of the Vizords heavily fighting the Hollow.

Shinji grabbed my arms and turned me around so that I can see his face. He told me to be careful and the best of luck.

Just then, Urahara pulled a lever and the gate _roared_. There was a blinding light coming from the gate.

From what I can see, I looked at Urahara and saw and heard that he was screaming. He was in so much pain that I just froze.

Shinji snapped me out of it and told me that I had to hurry. He then embraced me in his arms.

The warmth of his body comforted me and I suddenly had the strength to do it.

Shinji slowly let me go and again told me to be careful. I nodded, and I walked towards the gate.

I was at the edge of the blinding light. I began to take my first step until I felt someone grab my arm.

I turned to my right and saw a pained Urahara.

He told me that there were a few things that he hadn't told me.

Breathing heavily, he told me that he sent the time limit to 1 month. This meant that I was going to be able to stay in the past for 1 month till I automatically get sent back here. He told me this was possible because of the second thing he was going to tell me.

I was NOT allowed to see or be seen by my past self.

The moment I step into the Homonculus Gate, he said, I leave an avatar of reiatsu behind. This will lead to a reduced amount of power in the past, and most importantly, a portal back home. He said that after the 1 month time limit was up, I would replace the reiatsu avatar in the future with my real body which would allow me to return to my rightful time period. BUT, if I happen to see or be seen by my past self, she instead will occupy that avatar.

Everything was so fast with all of the commotion going on but I understood it. I nodded slowly. Urahara whispered the word "go" and he slump over with his eyes closed.

I took a deep breath and I looked back. There I saw everyone, including Shinji fighting for their survival and for my sake. That's when Shinji took a look back and I saw something roll down his cheek. Shinji quickly wiped his face and looked at me. He nodded and went into the battle.

I turned around, readied myself and I jumped into the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time=-<strong>

Karin was wiping her eyes as they were accumulated with tears.

**Karin**: That's when I saw Ichigo, and he brought me here.

Ichigo and Urahara were dead silent for a while until Ichigo stood up. Ichigo stretched and bent over and picked Karin up.

**Ichigo**: You said you only had a month right? What are we waiting for? 3 weeks passed since you came, we only have one week for me to get my powers back. Everyone in the future is counting on you aren't they? No more slacking. Let's do this.

Karin smiled. She herself stretched and exhaled heavily.

**Karin**: Yes, let's do this.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time (Isshin and Shinji)=-<strong>

Isshin had a surprised look on his face. He looked to his left and saw Engetsu lying on the floor about 8 meters away from him. He observed his Zanpaktou and noticed that there was a pure-white reiatsu-shaped arrow in the sword. The arrow then dispersed into particles and disappeared.

Isshin looked down at his opponent and still saw a bloody, beat-up Shinji. Shinji looked to his left and he couldn't believe it.

**Shinji**: I can't believe I got saved by you, of all people.

Isshin looked towards the same direction and saw two figures standing there. One was shorter than the other. The taller one talked.

**Figure**: Ishida, take the blonde nuisance out of my sight to safety. Also, stop Ichigo's sister from reaching Urahara's Shop. Go. Now.

Ishida stepped off, grabbed Shinji, and disappeared.

Isshin stood up, straightened himself and looked at the figure.

**Isshin**: May I ask who you are strong warrior?

The figure took his glasses off, cleaned them, and put them back on. He didn't answer Isshin's question. He lifted up a silver bow in one hand.

Isshin flinched and stepped back and grabbed Engetsu and stood guard.

**Isshin**: Not saying a word? Che, doesn't matter.

Isshin flashed stepped towards the figure. As soon as he was a foot in front of him, he disappeared and made his way behind the figure.

The victim wasn't fazed one bit. Instead, he turned around and wacked Isshin across the face with the bow.

Isshin fell and slid a good distance. He was on the floor holding his face. Isshin then looked up and saw the white-haired man in a white suit, wearing no-rimmed glasses. He felt a bow lift his chin up. Then he heard the words of his attacker.

**Ryuken Ishida (Uryu Ishida's Father):** How does it feel to look up to me, old friend?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: End<strong>_


	10. An Old Friend

_Boy, long time away but good to be back. I missed you guys :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>QA**_

_**Q: The Homunculus Gate? Is that from Fullmetal Alchemist? -=insert sly face=-**__  
>A: No. Here's the explanation… just kidding. Yes I got it from FMA. Haha I just liked the name <em>

_**Q: Shouldn't Ryuken have called Ishida, Uryu instead of Ishida? **__  
>A: Yes, you are absolutely right. Oops… :p I'll fix it when I have time haha<em>

_**Q: Is Urahara dead? :/**_

_A: No no no. Remember he was in the jail cell with Ichigo. _

_**Q: Are the Ishidas evil?**__  
>A: You'll soon find out :D<em>

_Thank you for your questions! Remember, you can ask all you want. I'll try to answer them as best as I can. Also, if you want your questions to be SUPER private, you can always pm me :D_

_You guys rock! :D_

_-AppleSlice_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap<strong>_

**-=Present Time=-**

Karin was wiping her eyes as they were accumulated with tears.

**Karin**: That's when I saw Ichigo, and he brought me here.

Ichigo and Urahara were dead silent for a while until Ichigo stood up. Ichigo stretched and bent over and picked Karin up.

**Ichigo**: You said you only had a month right? What are we waiting for? 3 weeks passed since you came, we only have one week for me to get my powers back. Everyone in the future is counting on you aren't they? No more slacking. Let's do this.

Karin smiled. She herself stretched and exhaled heavily.

**Karin**: Yes, let's do this.

**-=Isshin=-**

Isshin fell and slid a good distance. He was on the floor holding his face. Isshin then looked up and saw the white-haired man in a white suit, wearing no-rimmed glasses. He felt a bow lift his chin up. Then he heard the words of his attacker.

**Ryuken Ishida (Uryu Ishida's Father):** How does it feel to look up to me, old friend?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 – An Old Friend<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time (Karin and Ichigo)=-<strong>

Karin was standing in front of Ichigo with her arms folded. Ichigo had his eyes closed and he was concentrating. Urahara had gone back up to his shop to mind his own business. Karin broke the silence.

**Karin**: Are you ready Ichigo?

Ichigo opened his eyes and exhaled softly.

**Ichigo**: Yes, I'm ready.

Karin nodded and she unsheathed her sword.

**Karin**: Ichigo, the only way you can wake up is from a burst immense reiatsu. If you can't find your power, you will be lost forever. You sure you wanna go with this?

Ichigo gulped.

**Ichigo**: Yes. Do it.

Karin raised her sword and pointed the pommel (edge of the hilt of the sword) at Ichigo's face.

**Karin**: _Kido #15. Way of Binding. Wavering Sleep._

A symbol appeared on the pommel and it glowed with a blue light.

**Karin**: Here goes.

She hit Ichigo on the forehead with the pommel and Ichigo's head jerked back. Ichigo ended up lying face-up on the ground, not moving at all. Karin sheathed her sword and exhaled.

**Karin**: Now, we wait.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time (Future Isshin)=-<strong>

Isshin smacked the silver bow away from his face and jumped back. He held Engetsu to his side and took a deep breath. He looked at Ryuken straight in the eye.

**Isshin**: I don't know who you are. I've never seen you before. What's your name?

**Ryuken**: I don't find such trivial matters important. What matters is that you need to go back to where you came from and leave this town alone.

**Isshin**: Hmm. I see. Well said.

Isshin clenched Engetsu and he smirked.

**Isshin**: Looks like I'm actually going to enjoy this. Get ready.

Isshin raised his Zanpaktou and lined it horizontally at his eye level. He closed his eyes. Ryuken got his bow at the ready. Then, Isshin started to glow. Ryuken looked closer and saw that there was a red and black lining all around Isshin.

Ryuken saw this as a dangerous situation and shot a reiatsu filled arrow at Isshin. Surprisingly, the arrow just dissipated as it touched Isshin's body. Ryuken didn't show it, but he was extremely surprised. He had never seen anything like it.

Isshin opened his eyes. He smiled and said one word.

**Isshin**: _Ultima._

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time (Ichigo)=-<strong>

Ichigo woke up in a white walled room. He picked himself up and he looked around the room. The room was in the shape of a cube and the room contained nothing but a chair and a table in front of it. He slowly made his way to the chair and sat down. The table looked more like a stool with a circular top standing on 3 legs. The top was as big as the size of a pizza and had nothing on top of it. Not even dust. Not only that, the whole room lacked dust. It was spotless.

Ichigo was sitting down when something started floating down above the table. Ichigo didn't want to touch it and just let it land on the table. It was a dirty and ragged black piece of cloth the size of his palm. Ichigo pushed it aside and it floated away from the table and onto the floor. He didn't want the table to get dirty.

Just then a door appeared in front of him on the white wall. In through the door came crashing through someone he knew well, but his face showed that proper greetings weren't wanted. Ichigo was startled.

**Tensa Zangetsu:**What the hell are you doing?

Ichigo was speechless. He was so surprised from the situation. Tensa quickly ran over to the piece of cloth on the floor and picked it up and caressed it. He then stared down Ichigo.

**Tensa**: Ichigo. I appreciate you being here but that is no way to treat the one who saved your life.

Ichigo was confused but was still surprised.

**Ichigo**: I… I have no idea what you're talking about.

Tensa slowly walked over to the table and laid it down. He then touched the cloth with one finger and injected some of his reiatsu into it. The cloth started glowing and Tensa stepped back.

A figure started appearing above the cloth. In the beginning it was only a silhouette but as time passed, the figure started materializing to someone familiar.

Just then, tears started accumulating in Ichigo's eyes. He looked up at his once very close friend. Ichigo spoke but came out choked.

**Ichigo**: I missed you.

The figure above the black cloth smiled and spoke.

**Zangetsu**: Hello, Ichigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Short… I know but I think it's going to take a little time for me to get back into it. Sorry for being gone so long, but I am overwhelmingly joyed that my readers are still here. Again, to my readers who have updated their stories while I was gone. I will try my best to catch up to them. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you.<em>

-AppleSlice


	11. His Message

Q/A! Not much though so I guess my story isn't so confusing. :D Well… at the moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>QA**_

_Q: Are Tensa Zangetsu and Zangestsu two different people/spirits?_

_A: Yes they are. Tensa Zangetsu is the Bankai form of Zangetsu. They appear as two different people in the manga. _

_Q: Why did Ichigo not miss Tensa as much as he did Zangetsu?  
>A: Well, good question haha. But it's because before Ichigo had time to react to Tensa, Tensa was scolding Ichigo the moment he saw him. <em>

_Q: What is the Ultima?  
>A: It is a new level of power. Karin said that it was even stronger than the Bankai. As to what it's going to look like or do? You just have to wait. :D<em>

_Q: Are you going to put Fullbringers into your story?  
>A: No I am not. I really disliked the idea of the Fullbringers so I decided to make my story branch off from after the Aizen incident. <em>

_Q: Umm.. could you… idk… read my story and review it?  
>A: uhhh… are you kidding me? Just ask me in the review or in a pm and I would gladly try my best to get to your story. I love good stories. :D<em>

_Q: So, WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THROUGHOUT THAT LARGE HIATUS?  
>A: Ummm… I would bore you. :D<em>

_Thank you for your questions! Remember, you can ask all you want. I'll try to answer them as best as I can. Also, if you want your questions to be SUPER private, you can always pm me :D_

_You guys rock! :D_

_-AppleSlice_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11 – His Message<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time (Karin)=-<strong>

Karin stood in Urahara's basement and sighed. She looked at what she had done. Ichigo was lying on the floor face up not moving an inch. She took a blanket that she had with her and placed it over Ichigo go. She turned around and headed towards the stairs. She reached the stairs, took one look back and started to head up towards Urahara.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time (Ishida and Yuzu)=-<strong>

Ishida had taken Yuzu away from the battle and now they were in front of Urahara's shop. Yuzu pouted as she was still upset for what Isshin did to her. Ishida spoke up.

**Ishida**: We're here now. You're going to be safe with Urahara. Do you need anything else?

Yuzu shook her head.

**Yuzu**: No, I'll be fine.

**Ishida**: Okay, I'm going to head back okay? Bye!

**Yuzu**: Bye…

Ishida walked around a corner out of Yuzu's sight and took off as fast as he could. He had sensed something wrong as soon as he left his father there. He knew that his father was a very strong Quincy, one of the best, but he didn't know anything about the Isshin imposter.

He wouldn't have worried if it wasn't for the single incredible blast of reiatsu that was emitted from the battle sight. He wouldn't have worried if the reiatsu emissions from the battle site didn't end so quickly. He wouldn't have worried if it was him that was fighting. But he was worried. He was worried about his father.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time (Urahara)=-<strong>

Urahara was sitting in his shop fanning himself. He knew Yuzu was at the front and he was thinking of responses if she asked where Ichigo is.

Yuzu came in through the sliding door and had a cheerful face on.

**Yuzu**: Hi Urahara!

**Urahara**: Oh! Hi! What brings you here? Looking to buy something? Just because you're part of Ichigo's family doesn't mean I'm going to give you a discount!

**Yuzu**: Umm..

**Urahara**: Oh fine.. maybe a small discount.

Yuzu waved her arms frantically.

**Yuzu**: NO NO NO! Haha! I'm just looking for my brother. I haven't seen him in a while so I miss him.

Urahara leaned back and acted as casual as possible.

**Urahara**: Oh! You just missed him. He had to go out for something but he wouldn't tell me what it was for. Maybe you should come back tomorrow. I'm pretty sure he'll be here then.

Yuzu sighed.

**Yuzu**: Mmm.. okay. So did Karin go with him?

Urahara froze. He put down his fan and he sat straight up. He had to lie his way out of this even though he had no idea what was going on.

**Urahara**: Yeah. You should just come back tomorrow. Okay Yuzu?

**Yuzu**: Sigh… Okay. Could you tell them I stopped by though?

**Urahara**: Oh yes! Sure thing! Now run along. I have to close the shop now.

**Yuzu**: Umm Urahara?

Urahara was cleaning up his things.

**Urahara**: Yes?

**Yuzu**: Could you um.. walk me back home? It's a bit dark and I'm kind of scared.

Urahara paused. He wanted to talk to Karin about the recent issue but he decided that he would let it slide.

Just then, Karin emerged from a sliding door. She had the eyes of Urahara along with her sister on her.

**Karin**: Uhhhh…

**Urahara**: Hey Nao! Sorry but I'm going to take this girl home okay? I'll be back soon.

**Karin**: Nao?

She looked around and noticed what was going on.

**Karin**: Ah yes! Okay. Hurry back!

Urahara hurried and pushed Yuzu towards the exit.

**Yuzu**: Who was that? Do I know her? She looks very familiar. But it was so dark I couldn't tell.

**Urahara**: Oh just a friend. Hey Yuzu, could you wait outside a moment while I do my last minute tidings before I close?

**Yuzu**: Okay! Don't take long!

Yuzu left the shop. Urahara turned around and faced Karin. Karin looked back at him and shrugged. Urahara sighed and headed out of the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Ichigo's Mind=-<strong>

Ichigo was looking at Zangetsu's figure above the table.

**Ichigo**: Old man! Wha-

**Tensa**: Shhh!

He was cut off by the lean figure in the corner of the room.

**Tensa**: Just listen.

Ichigo looked back at Zangetsu and noticed something. He noticed that Zangetsu looked faded… as if it was… a hologram.

**Zangetsu**: Ichigo, if you are hearing this message, then it means that it was too late for me.

Ichigo gulped.

**Zangetsu**: The Final Getsuga Tenshou you used on Aizen had a price. It was me. I was the sacrifice for you to save humanity. But before you did so, I recorded this message so I can tell you something very important.

There was a pause. Ichigo took a glance at Tensa. He was still in the corner but he was looking at the floor. He casually pointed towards Zangetsu, telling Ichigo to pay attention.

**Zangetsu**: Ichigo, you need to get your powers back.

Ichigo tensed up.

**Zangetsu**: I won't tell you the reason why as there isn't enough time to, but right now, it is necessary. Tensa will take my place as a mentor and you will now follow his orders.

The whole room was still and silent. Zangetsu's hologram turned around and he looked up. His voice now sounded choked.

**Zangetsu**: I wish I can be there for you Ichigo, but I guess my purpose was to help you get to where you wanted to be. I can't be there for you anymore. All I can do now is trust that you'll be able to fulfill your goal once more.

Just then a faded water drop fell from the hologram's chin. The drop then disappeared as it went down. Zangetsu then took out his hand that had always been inside his pocket. Out came the same claw Ichigo had in his Final Getsuga Tenshou form. The claw then reached Zangetsu's face. He took off his shades and just dropped it. He slowly turned around and a sight that was never thought possible was seen.

Zangetsu's eyes were filled with tears and he looked straight down at Ichigo.

**Zangetsu**: I believe in you. Ichigo.

Then everything disappeared in an instant. Even the black cloth in which Zangetsu came from disintegrated into nothingness.

Ichigo tried his best to just stand there. To stand there and realize that what Zangetsu did was for a good cause. He tried his best to keep a stern face. To not show emotion. To not show tears.

He couldn't.

Ichigo dropped to his knees and wept. All the memories he had with Zangetsu flew past him. He would never see him again. Not even his hologram.

Tensa waited quietly in the corner. Even with his obnoxious attitude, he hadn't said a word about Ichigo's weeping.

It was a while until Ichigo recovered. He sniffed and stood up. His eyes were red from the tears. Tensa finally spoke.

**Tensa**: So, what now?

**Ichigo**: You show me.

Tensa then smiled.

**Tensa**: This attitude of yours is the reason why I didn't eat you inside out. I like it.

Tensa came off the wall and stretched.

**Tensa**: Come. Once you think you're ready, come through the door.

Tensa walked over to the door, opened it, went through, and closed it behind him.

Ichigo took a big sigh. He had to put the past behind him. He had to fulfill Zangetsu's wishes.

**Ichigo**: (thinking) _Well… Here goes nothing._

He walked through the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time (Yuzu and Urahara)=-<strong>

Urahara walked out after Yuzu and froze from what he saw.

In front of him was a tall, muscular man. In his arms, he was holding frail Yuzu. It seemed to Urahara that she was unconscious, which was the good part. The bad part of the situation was the one holding her.

Urahara clenched his disguised Zanpaktou as soon as the man talked.

**Isshin**: Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite cell mate! Kisuke Urahara!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11: End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I noticed this chapter is a bit fast-paced or rushed. So if you have any questions ask away. :D<em>


	12. A Familiar but Unpleasant Sight

_**Q/A**_

_Q: What about the present Karin that is in the future? What happened to her?  
>A: All in good time. :D<em>

_Not many questions this time. But still, if you have any questions, even if it's a question from chapter 1, please ask, I'll be happy to answer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12 – A Familiar but Unpleasant Sight<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time (Karin)=-<strong>

Karin went downstairs to the basement to check up on Ichigo. She reached the bottom floor and casually walked towards Ichigo where he was laying motionless. She sat down next to him. She was oblivious to what was going on in front of the shop since the basement blocked all forms of reiatsu from the outside.

She then laid her hand on top of Ichigo's chest. She closed her eyes and sensed Ichigo's reiatsu and she frowned. She stopped and lifted her hand off of Ichigo. Something was wrong. She then felt something warm and wet. She was shocked.

There was blood on her hand.

She quickly jumped up and brought her hands together. Her body was glowing and she chanted something low. There were wisps of reiatsu coming from her body and floating down towards Ichigo's wound.

The wound closed but the blood was still stained on his clothes.

Karin relaxed but was still worried.

**Karin**: _Please Ichigo, please make it through._

She then stood up and headed out towards the outside.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time (Urahara)=-<strong>

Urahara looked at Isshin in front of him then saw Yuzu in his arms.

**Urahara**: I can tell you want a fight. Here let me take Yuzu away so we can fight fair.

**Isshin**: No need for that.

He then slung Yuzu about 20 meters behind him. Urahara was startled then Isshin raised his hand as a signal to stop. Then with the same hand, he pointed it towards Yuzu and right before she hit the ground, she stopped and floated down gently.

Isshin smiled.

**Isshin**: Go and get her.

Urahara was slightly terrified. Someone with such reiatsu control should not be an easy task. He slowly drew his sword out of his cane.

**Urahara**: Fine, but once I defeat you, you have to promise to go back where you came from.

Isshin chuckled.

**Isshin**: I didn't know you were this tough. In the cell, you were totally helpless. Now you are very confident.

**Urahara**: I don't get a word you're saying.

Urahara put his hand on his sword.

**Urahara**: _Awaken, Benihime._

The Zanpaktou changed shape and in his hand was the Shikai form of Benihime.

**Urahara**: Where is Isshin?

Isshin smiled.

**Isshin**: I'm right here.

Urahara stared him down. He flung his Zanpaktou at his side.

**Urahara**: Cut the crap. You know what I mean.

**Isshin**: Haha. Defeat me.

Isshin pulled out Engetsu but it was in its sealed state.

**Urahara**: Aren't you gonna call it out?

**Isshin**: Eh, I wanna see your strength first.

**Urahara**: (pause) Fine by me.

He charged.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Ichigo's mind (20 min ago)=-<strong>

Ichigo opened the door and found himself in an empty room. But this time, the room had a huge window that was tinted very darkly. He went towards the window and tapped on it. Then a voice startled him.

**Tensa**: Break it.

Ichigo looked at him, puzzled.

**Tensa**: What are you waiting for?

Ichigo looked back at the glass. He then pulled his fist back and punched the glass as hard as he could.

Nothing happened.

Except the pain that shot through his entire arm.

**Ishigo**: AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?

**Tensa**: Geez, shut up will ya? Freaking noisy as hell.

**Ichigo**: WHADDA YA MEAN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IT WAS FREAKING HARD?

**Tensa**: YOU IDIOT! WHAT KINDA TRAINING WOULD BE THAT EASY?  
><strong><br>Ichigo**: YOU'RE MY MENTOR! YOU GOTTA TELL ME THESE THINGS!

Tensa sighed.

**Tensa**: My gosh you're freaking retarded. Look.

He walked over to the window and stopped. Then reiatsu started twirling around his whole body. It was very thin, but they were uneven swirls. Then the swirls got bigger and bolder, then smaller, more concentrated towards his arm. The reiatsu then became a thick black and red on his index finger. Tensa then raised his finger and very lightly tapped the glass.

The glass then cracked, but didn't break all the way.

Tensa turned toward Ichigo with a smug and confident look.

**Ichigo**: How'd you do that?

**Tensa**: You fool, you practiced with Karin didn't you?

Ichigo then remembered his training sessions with Karin. He remembered trying to channel his reiatsu to create his own "winds."

**Ichigo**: How did you-?

**Tensa**: Ichigo, stop being an idiot and think for once. I can see everything you see.  
><strong><br>**Ichigo got a bit pissed off.

**Ichigo**: Well how bout you think for once? Don't you remember I lost my powers? And how bad that training session went anyways?

Tensa just looked at Ichigo, waiting for him to realize the obvious.

**Ichigo**: Wait… if you're here, then…

**Tensa**: Would I tell you to do something impossible?

**Ichigo**: Uh. Yes.

Tensa bonked Ichigo on the head.

**Tensa**: Go. Try it.

Ichigo faced the window. He closed his eyes and concentrated, channeling his reiatsu.

This time, it actually worked.

He felt whatever reiatsu he had swirling around his body, then his arm, then his fist. He kept it at his right fist and opened his eyes. His fist was also swirling with black and red reiatsu.

He smiled and punched the window as hard as he could.

He fell through.

He kept falling and falling. He was screaming until he realized where he was. He looked around and saw a bundle of skyscrapers all around him.

He knew what to do.

He forced himself to know that he was in control of his mind. With his strong mental force, he was able to right himself on the side of the building, like he always had.

Tensa flash stepped all the way down to where Ichigo was.

**Tensa**: You okay idiot?

Ichigo dusted himself off and stretched.

**Ichigo**: Yeah. What's next?

**Tensa**: Follow me.

Tensa turned around and started walked slowly. Ichigo quickly ran up to him and started walking with him.

They were walking for a good 10 minutes and Ichigo got impatient.

**Ichigo**: Tensa, I don't mean to be rude. (quietly: Like you always are.) But what are we doing?

**Tensa**: Just as I thought. You've been here many times but you haven't even bothered to look in a single window have you?

Ichigo was puzzled.

**Tensa**: Look.

Ichigo squatted down so he can see what was inside a window he was on top of.

What he saw blew his mind.

It was him, except he was level with the floor of the building. He was in a standstill with Byakuya the first time he got his powers from Rukia. Then he saw Byakuya flash step past him and Ichigo's shoulder spewed blood.

Ichigo quickly stood up and looked at Tensa. Tensa just stared back.

Ichigo moved onto the next.

This time he saw himself training with Urahara after he discovered Zangetsu.

He moved onto the next.

He saw himself saving Rukia from death.

Then he saw another memory, and another, and another.

Tensa walked up to Ichigo.

**Tensa**: As you can see, these are your memories, stored inside single rooms.

Ichigo was speechless.

**Tensa**: Now, follow me.

Tensa led Ichigo towards a window that looked like the others.

**Tensa**: Look inside.

Ichigo looked inside and reminisced.

It was the room where he discovered his Bankai powers. The huge cliffs all around with Zanpaktous stuck in the ground all over the place. He saw himself and Yoruichi in the room as well.

**Tensa**: Hey Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at him.

**Ichigo**: Hm?

**Tensa**: Cover yourself with reiatsu like last time. But your whole body this time, not just your fist.

Ichigo nodded and concentrated.

Soon enough his whole body was like before, swirling with black and red reiatsu.

**Ichigo**: Okay, but why did-

Tensa kicked him through the window and window shard went flying, as well as Ichigo.

Ichigo landed in the middle of the room and looked at the image of himself and Yoruichi. They looked back, but quickly dissipated into the air. Now he and Tensa were the only ones in the room.

Ichigo quickly stood up and turned towards Tensa.

**Ichigo**: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

Tensa shook his head.

**Tensa**: You took so long to gather your reiatsu around your fist that I had to do that.

**Ichigo**: Tch.

Ichigo turned away. He had no comeback for this one.

**Tensa**: Now then,

Tensa jumped all the way on the other side of the room.

**Tensa**: You know the rules right?

**Ichigo**: Yeah, yeah, find MY sword.

**Tensa**: Great, let's get started.

Ichigo scanned the room and tried to feel around room for signs of reiatsu. He then found a Zanpaktou that had the familiar Zangetsu's reiatsu on it. He drew it out of the ground and the originally zigzagged and misshapen sword quickly turned into his original Zanpaktou, the big, long Zangetsu.

Ichigo smiled.

**Ichigo**: Tensa, I did this before remember? This is too easy.

Ichigo started swinging around his old sword and reminisced.

Just then, while the sword was in Ichigo's hand. The sword was sliced in half.

Ichigo was awestruck. He noticed that Tensa was gone from his original position.

**Tensa**: Too easy hm?

Ichigo slowly turned around.

**Tensa**: I guess you were speaking for me.

Just then Tensa did something horrible.

He did what he did before to crack the window. But then this time, he gathered all his reiatsu in his whole hand in a split second. He formed his hand into a point, and stabbed Ichigo in the chest.

Ichigo just stood there, with a broken Zangetsu at his side and a hand in his chest.

There was no pain felt, just shock.

Ichigo then reacted by trying to slice Tensa with the broken sword and Tensa pulled his hand out and jumped back to dodge Ichigo's swing.

Ichigo's chest was bleeding furiously.

**Tensa**: 15 minutes.

Ichigo held his chest trying to stop the bleeding. Still, there was no pain.

**Ichigo**: (panting) What do you mean?

**Tensa**: 15 minutes…

Tensa flicked his hand away to get the blood off of it. He then faced Ichigo and smiled.

**Tensa**: … till the poison I injected in your heart kills you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Longer than usual, but I hope it was at least semi-interesting.<em>


	13. Find the Right One!

_A/N_

My was I gone for a long time. But I'm back. And if my old readers are still out there, then your support would be great. Thanks again for all the support you have given me, it is because of you readers that I came back to this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13 – Find the Right One!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-=Present Time (Urahara)=-<strong>

Urahara clashed with Isshin and they broke apart.

Isshin jumped back and realized that he was wounded. Urahara came out unscathed. Isshin checked out his right arm. There was a deep wound at his biceps and was bleeding furiously.

**Isshin (Future):**Heh, didn't expect that from someone who has been inside a cell the whole time.

Urahara still had no idea what he was talking about.

**Urahara:**If you don't release your Zanpaktou, it will not end well for you.

**Isshin:** Tch. _Come on out, Engetsu!_

The sword materialized to Engetsu's form. Isshin ripped off a piece of cloth from his robes and tied his wound completely shut. He stood up tall, took a deep breath, and went back to a guarded position with his sword in hand.

**Isshin**: Well then, why don't we continue?

* * *

><p><strong>-=Ichigo's Mind=-<strong>

**Ichigo:** ACK!

Ichigo was flown away by Tensa Zangetsu's kick. Ichigo crashed onto a cliff wall and slid all the way down to the floor. In his hand was a broken Zangetsu that lingered for a moment, then dissolved into the air, leaving shiny particles floating about his face.

Tensa walked up to Ichigo slowly. He chuckled softly.

**Tensa**: Heheh. Nostalgic, isn't it?

**Ichigo:**You bastard.

He slowly got up and closed his eyes.

He concentrated and tried to look for a sword with Zangetsu's reiatsu, which is what he did on his first test when he was discovering his Bankai, and also for the past five minutes. He opened his eyes and locked onto a sword that was in a crescent moon shape. He dove towards the sword, grabbed it, and rolled off to the side getting into a fighting stance.

Sure enough, the crescent moon sword formed itself into Zangetsu's shape.

Tensa slowly turned around with a blank face.

**Tensa:** You do know you have ten minutes left?

**Ichigo**: Let's go. Come at me.

**Tensa: **Sigh.. this is too slow, and you're also an idiot which makes it worse.

Ichigo had Tensa in sight for a moment… then he disappeared.

He heard a voice in the back.

**Tensa:**Looks like you've slowed down too.

He stabbed his hand through Ichigo's back, again going through his heart and also breaking his sword in the progress. Ichigo jumped away to pull himself out.

This time, Ichigo didn't feel a thing. No pain, like last time, but also no shock. He ignored the wound and got into a defensive stance, with his broken sword...

And collapsed.

His knees and gave in and he was crouched on the floor. He saw from the corner of his eye Tensa walking slowly towards him.

**Tensa: **Like I said before, you are slow and stupid.

He licked off ichigo's blood from his claws.

**Tensa: **I took off 5 minutes.

**Ichigo:** Shit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>AN_

Very short, but I need to keep writing to get back into it. Sorry.


End file.
